A Pureblood Love Story
by X-LOllIpOp Lust-X
Summary: I'm Tenshi Kuran, Kaname's little sister. I'm living my first love story, with Takuma Ichijo. How will react the rest of the vampire society when they'll learn of this relationship. The heir of the vampire council with a pureblood? Can it be tolerated ?
1. Chapter I  Kaname's Orders

**A/N: Hello there! This is my first fan fiction i hope it'll be good, Really.**

** I accept any kind of reviews. I really want to Know your thoughts on this!**

**Hum this story is a Takuma x OC pairing. To know more about the Oc please visit my profile page where is her presentation.**

**I think that's all and ENJOY !**

**disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, unfortunately! But I do Own Tenshi Kuran.**

* * *

**A Pureblood Love story**

Chapter I – Kaname's Orders.

As always, at twilight, we - the night class students of the Cross Academy - were waiting in front of the two thick wooden gates of the moon dormitory, to go to class and as always we could hear, the already loud screams and squeals of the oh- so famous night even class boy's fan girls, I always find that ritual more than ridiculous, the humans girls didn't knew us, if they did they would only run in fear away from us. They'd run in fear because we, fellow students of the night class, are all vampires, the chairman Mr. Cross kaien, my brother, and I, established a peace between humans and vampires within the walls of this school. That's the reason why this whole situation is ridiculous, they only found us beautiful. But as looked around I saw that every one wasn't on the same line of thoughts as me, Hanabusa Aido, a blonde haired boy with baby blue eyes was literally bouncing up and down from excitement as the fan girls screams grew louder. Finally the doors opened and the screams got even louder, if it was possible, all to the misfortune of my poor sensitive vampire hearing. As we started to walk towards the class, I watched in amazement, how my blonde playboy best friend flirted with the humans, and flirted with death too, as usual, he would earn some threats of that low-live and soon-to-be level E, zero kiryu, because he was approaching far to near the "precious" humans fan girls. And, as usual, I would feel my irritation growing in my body, as I watched that silver haired prefects glare as at us as if he was better than us, 'stupid vampire hunter' I thought as my lips unconsciously curled above my teeth in disgust. The tension that rolled off my body must have been obvious because suddenly I heard Yuki Cross, Ms Prefect, coming along.

"Are you alright, Tenshi-sama?" asked the dark brown haired petite prefect with only concern showing in her grand reddish brown eyes.

"Yeah, thank you Yuki, I'm alright. And thank you again for the hard work you're doing everyday without any complaining" I answered her with a soft but genuine smile.

"You're welcome, Tenshi-sama, but I'm only doing my job as prefect" she answered blushing deeply and bowing low.

"Just don't force you too much, Yuki" Kaname onii-sama said from behind me with a deep loving voice as I pated Yuki's head. Then a growl erupted from that lilac eyed prefect, I looked up, raising one eyebrow, only to see kiryu glaring at us.

"Stay away from her, Kuran" whispered dangerously kiryu as he walked towards us stopping only three feet from us. That made my irritation came back, as quickly as it were gone, but only tenfold this time.

"So what?" I snapped back, stepping closer closing the distances between us. 'Take a deep breath, in and out' I thought as I tried to calm myself down.

"Be careful Kuran, I won't respect as the other because you're a pureblood" he threatened too low for the humans to hear.

I lifted my hand ready to claw him at any instant, when I felt a hand grab my wrist and pulling me away from the lavender eyed prefect.

"We should really go to class if we don't want to be late, Tenshi shouldn't we?" suddenly said Kaname onii-sama, in a tone that was rather an order than a suggestion, shooting me a warning gaze, that says 'better control yourself, young lady', and dragging me forwards class, as the other night class students followed us, quietly but confused.

* * *

Class did nothing to ease the anger I felt, and the questioning look that Hanabusa, who was sitting next, to me was shooting me every now and then, only irritated me more, which wasn't good at all, that only remind me the scene before. Being a pureblood, I was used to a perfect politeness whenever somebody would address to me, not that I really mind about overdone politeness, but I always sought respect, in a relationship of any kind. So, for that jerk of low-life to disrespect me, a pureblood, in front of everybody, vampire and human, he would definitely pay for that. 'Stupid level E prefect' I thought.

"What kiryu did that time to anger you like that, Tenshi-san?" asked Hanabusa, good now I thinking aloud today was obviously not my day. I explained Hanabusa what happened, that was when the situation got out of my hands….

In less than two hours, I found myself out of the class, looking for kiryu, along with my blonde playboy best friend, his tall, amber eyed and orange haired cousin Akastuki Kain, Souen Ruka, my honey hazel haired best friend, Toya Rima and Shiki Senri. We found him in less than two minutes by the fountain of the school; we silently walked by him and managed to surround him without him noticing us.

"Well, well Kiryu now that you're all by yourself, you're keeping your mouth closed" I said walking languidly towards him.

"What do you want pureblood?" he snapped, looking around him

"Well, nothing, we just wanted to teach a little about respect" I said softly

"Go back to class Kuran if you don't wanna die" he snapped back glaring at me

"You know what they say Kiryu, 'revenge is a dish best savored cold'. Now I think its cold enough" I said as if he hadn't spoke while walking towards him and gripping him by the front of his shirt.

"Get your hands out of me Vampire." he threatened, then I heard a click above my head, I looked up only to see his bloody rose gun pointed at my head.

"You know I can kill before you shoot me" I said to the now frozen prefect 'thank you Hanabusa' I thought looking up to the noble, but only to froze instantly.

"I think it would be wiser for you to release kiryu, Tenshi" Kaname – who were now behind Hanabusa- said in a too calm-to-be-safe tone. I obeyed immediately, lowering my head in the mean time watching the ice melting away, as Hanabusa cancelled his power as well.

"Now put that gun out of her face, Kiryu, it can be dangerous" ordered Kaname onii-sama.

"Don't tell me what to do, Kuran" snapped the now unfrozen Kiryu.

"Then will you do it as a favor kiryu?" asked Kaname onii-sama. 'I'm so screwed; I'm making Kaname ask a favor to _**that**_'. I thought, as kiryu lowered reluctantly his gun.

"I'll take those idiots to the chairman's office is that good enough Kiryu" continued Kaname onii-sama, in the same frightening tone.

"Yes and now, just disappear Kuran" The soon-to-be level E answered.

"Now you, follow me" Kaname said to us coldly, not even bothering to look at us.

"Yes Kaname-sama" we all said in chorus. At time like this even though, I still his little sister I really preferred to call him only 'sama', just in case.

* * *

The step 'chairman office' was much better than I thought it would be. Fortunately for us, the chairman had been in a very good mood, and he 'only' decided to give us ten days of class exclusion which basically means that we should stay at the moon dorm without any outing allowed.

The harsh step, was Kaname's office, Shiki, Toya, Ruka and Kain were not in that much trouble they've only been lectured by Kaname. But as for Hanabusa and me, we can say that Kaname had been soft on us. Hanabusa received his usual slap and his punishment then was allowed to regain his room. Unfortunately, I stayed behind alone with my brother, and with all his attention only on me, no way to keep a low profile.

"Now it's your turn, young lady" Kaname said in a frightening tone, his dark aura emanating from him making him look creepier.

"I'm sorry Kaname-sama" I say trying to conceal the shaky tone of my voice, my eyes looking only at the floor, being too afraid to look at him.

He sighed heavily then said "You're a pureblood; you shouldn't be the one commanding that kind of childish actions, even though you hate Kiryu. You're seventeen; you should be able to know that every act has its consequences, and being a pureblood, you should think before you act" he scowled me.

"Yes Kaname-sama, I'm sorry I got carried away". I apologized again. "But that wasn't fair, he couldn't just insult me in front of everyone and go away like that, I have my pride, and even though that fact doesn't quite justify my actions, it still true" I explained.

"Well now you do not have much pride left after that scene" he chuckled lightly, 'a chuckle, well the situation isn't that awful, maybe I'll be exempt of any further punishment tonight' I thought in relief.

"Yes Kaname-sama, but that wasn't fair" I said still looking down.

"Anyway, you sound quite like a justice partisan tonight, Tenshi" he said lifting my chin with his hands in order to see my face.

"Because I'm, Onii-sama"

"If that's so? Your punishment is quite fitting to your mood then." He smirks at me.

"What? But I've already been punished." I whined

"You'll never learn the lesson until a good punishment, and I've found the perfect treatment for you. You'll be Aido's supervisor from now on, until further notice. This means that you should keep an eye on anything he does, and at the slightest mistake from him, you'll receive the punishment as well"

"What? No, please Kaname onii-sama, please don't make me do that, I can't do that, please" I protested.

"Oh Yes, you'll do that. It's your punishment, and you'll learn what the word 'responsibility' means". He replied obviously pleased with my reaction. "And I thought that Aido was your best friend. It shouldn't bother you that much, and Takuma will help you in the task"

"That's hardly fair Onii-sama" I tried hopelessly.

"Well you know what they say 'might is right'" he smirked at me. "You may leave now Tenshi; it's time to rest now"

"Yes Kaname Onii-sama" I said as I turned to leave.

* * *

**Well that was my first Chapter! I hope it was good! Don't worry the romance will start in the chapter II, which is coming soon**

**Review please I really want know how I've done this !**


	2. Chapter II  Sweet Punishment

**A/N: Hi There everyone. Here goes the second chapter of this Fan Fiction! **

**It's much more hottest and just has promised the romance starts.**

**Well enjoy it and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Vampire knight, I only Own Tenshi Kuran which is a character that I've made up.**

**For more information on her visit my Profile Page where figure her presentation. **

* * *

**A pureblood Love story**

**Chapter II – Sweet Punishment**

Today was the fifth day of my punishment, which means, I stayed during five longs days in the moon dormitory, without any outing, I was already so bored, and so tired of trying to get Hanabusa out of trouble. Each time he would try to go out, and each time, I would dissuade him to do the wrong things, without revealing my punishment. It would be such a shame for me, if **he** knew, that **I, Tenshi Kuran**, his pureblood best friend, was punished by my own brother, Kaname Kuran, as if I was a vampire noble like him.

The punishment was really pure hell, and Kaname onii-sama knew that it would be, he totally got me there, I was trapped.

'So much to think that Takuma would help me' I thought, as I went back to my room. It was around six in the morning, I could see the sunrise, through the wall glass corridor. I was totally tired, and I needed to sleep before the stupid blonde playboy woke up again, just for his sake, or next time he would be crushed into dust.

I was slowly beginning to drift toward the warm darkness of a deep slumber, when I heard to quiet knock on my door.

"Come in" I mumbled sleepily not even bothering to ask who it was. Who was stupid enough to attack a grumpy pureblood deprived of sleep?

"Oh sorry, you were sleeping! I thought you were awake, I'll come back later" A tall blonde with emeralds-like eyes boy, apologized softly as he came into my view.

"No, no that's okay Takuma, hum... what brings you here?" I said with a sleepy smile on my face. How lucky for me, I brushed my hair before going to bed. It would be quite a disappointment if the hottest guy ever, had come in my room to see a messy haired pureblood.

"I just came to share out your pain, and to see if you were fine, if you could handle Hanabusa-Chan" he said, a cute smile appeared on his face, which I returned.

"Thank you very much, you must be the most philanthropist person of all Cross academy, You know" I said, chuckling lightly. "And I yes I'm fine, tired but I'm fine, Hanabusa can be handled." I said, as he nodded acknowledging my answer.

I was humming softly, while he played with hair. We stayed like that, a few minutes sat next to each other on my bed, in a comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry, that I wasn't around to help you these days; I was away with Kaname, for a meeting with the council" he said breaking the silence, shooting me an apologetic glance.

"Don't be! I should be the one apologizing here, because Kaname Onii-sama kind of punished you as well as he punished me with the whole 'supervising' thing " I said mimicking quotation marks.

"Oh no, he didn't , actually, I was the one who offered my help, I knew it'd be a hard task for you to stop your 'partner in crime' from making trouble."

"So, I was wrong then. You're the most philanthropist vampire in the whole world, Taku-Chan" I laughed as I hugged him in order to thank him.

"That's nothing, really. As a gentleman, I couldn't afford to let my arrogant best friend treat so badly, my precious pureblood princess here" he beamed brightly at me.

"Ow, common' don't say that! Kaname Onii-sama isn't arrogant, he's just….. He's just hum…. He's just" I hesitated, as I struggled to find a less pejorative adjective for my brother. "Yeah you're right he's definitely arrogant" I chuckled.

"I know! he's my best friend, remember?" he said gently while stroking my cheeks with the tip of his fingers. It felt so good that it left a trail of warm sensation where his fingers touched my cheeks. Then he glanced up at my vintage pendulum. "I should leave you, now, it's already seven o'clock, and you should sleep to stay as beautiful as you are now" he said heading for the door.

"Good night, Taku-Chan " I said softly, calling by the nickname I used to gave him when we were younger.

"Goodnight Ten-Chan." He replied using my nickname, before closing the door behind him.

'His touch felt so good on my cheeks' I thought as I slumped back in my bed and running a shaky hand in my sleek hair. Suddenly something sunk in. Didn't he call me 'his precious pureblood princess' and 'beautiful'? I felt the heat coming to my cheeks. 'Yes, he did call me like that' I thought as I blushed even deeper, I was, now, smiling from ear to ear. Usually I wouldn't react like that when I was complimented, everybody treats you like that when you were pureblood, usually they would always lick your boots, because they sought your relationship, but, Takuma would never do that, he was already my friend, plus he didn't treated me like other vampires did, he treated me like what I was, like a person, rather than a god. So, he wasn't flattering me before, he was meaning it, as I realized, my heart melt. I replayed the scene in mind, just to be sure…. 'Wasn't that a sparkle that flashed in his deep pools of emerald when he stroked my cheeks? 'Maybe yes, maybe not, but anyway that made my day, I think I'll get used to my _**sweet**_ punishment soon' I thought while I drifted slowly in a deep and sweet slumber.

* * *

"Wake up, Ten, it's time" I heard a deep voice say, as I felt a weight on the bed as the person sat by my head.

I groaned and curled up into into a ball in my covers not wanting to be awaken so soon. Then I felt a hand gently stroke my cheek.

"Wake up, Ten" The same voice whispered again, I cracked open one eye, just to see two reddish-brown orbs, filled with happiness, gazing at me.

"I don't wanna" I complained childishly. Then I felt the hand, ruffle playfully my hair.

"You don't want to, but you have to, Ten" Kaname Onii-sama chuckled lightly, as he slowly withdraw the covers off my body.

I finally gave up, not wanting to ruin my brother good mood; he must had seen Yuki earlier. I loved that kind of sweet, brotherly moments with him, which were - since our arrival in the Night Class - rare, so I might benefit of it as well as I can. I slowly got out of bed, confused and blinded by the bright day light that peered through the window as Kaname Onii-sama opened the thicks curtains. Glancing at my ancient ornate pendulum, I saw that it was only midday, wow five hours of sleep! It may seem that Onii-sama had something to tell me, I thought, as I stretched and yawn hugely in my hand pressed against my mouth. He chuckled again, I looked at him raising an eyebrow in question, he shook his head a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips, yes he definitely had some quality time with our little sister.

"You must be hungry, after a deep slumber like that aren't you?" he asked dragging me by my wrist, to the little common lounge we had in our shared suite. "Eat well, because you'll need some energy to hunt a level E, in town, with Aido and Takuma"

I nodded absently as I sat on the floor behind the coffee table, grabbing some strawberries which were in the bowl on the table. 'hum strawberries what a good breakfast' I thought smiling. He smiled gently at my quiet demeanor, sitting in the the Romanian love-seat across from me.

"It seems that someone is still sleepy" he chuckled. Wow that's the third chuckle in less than two minutes. Is Kiryu dead? Well it didn't matter now. The good news was that I will finally be able to go out today but something perturbed me.

"Why do you send them with me? Usually you send me there alone" I asked in a confused tone

He sighed and ran a hand through his mid-length dark brown hair. "I know, but don't forget that you have to supervise Aido, and Takuma asked me if he could go along" he whispered. 'Ugh, Takuma asked for that. 'Well maybe he wanted to chase a level E.' I thought confused, but I was quickly distracted by the conversation that my brother was trying to make. 'it's been a long time since we talked like that. I am not going to let the occasion pass' I thought.

* * *

"It's this way" I said to my companion as I wrinkled my nose because the reeking scent of the level E. No way I could have missed it. I started to follow the reeking trail the level E had left behind him, walking smoothly my black lace umbrella lightly posed on my shoulder, to prevent any sun burn on my smooth sun sensitive skin.

We were able to 'hunt' the level E quite easily through the city; the scent was leading us towards an old abandoned church, situated quite far from the city downtown, perfects conditions to kill the low-life without any witnesses or at least human witnesses. We were just arriving at the old church, when we heard a shriek, an oddly familiar shriek. It's bring me back some awful memories from the day Kaname onii-sama and I, saved Yuki, ten years ago. The realization hit me as my eyes opened wide. It was Yuki, who were screaming right now. Takuma, Hanabusa and I rushed forward the scream. In less than two seconds, we were standing front of a frightened Yuki, holding Artemis, her anti-vampire weapon, in front of her to prevent the ex-human, now level E from planting its claws in her face. As soon as we entered the room the little boy- now level E froze, sensing the presence of a pureblood. I glared at him, closing slowly my umbrella as I concentrate my powers, and then I burst him into dust.

'Disgusting things" I said as we all watched the dust fell on the floor.

"Are you okay, Yuki?" Takuma asked to the trembling little girl in front of us.

She just nodded staring where the level E had been.

"Did it bite you, Yuki?" I asked gently as I pated her back reassuringly.

"No. I'm fine " she whispered, obviously too shaken to speak louder, hearing that, I released a breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

"Of course, she is! She's always fine when I'm around" said Hanabusa in a teasing tone, hugging Yuki, recklessly too close in my opinion. I didn't even speak; he just let her go instantly as he felt my murderous glare fell on him.

"Let's get going, we don't have any reasons to be here anymore" I said as I headed to the exit, putting an arm around Yuki's shoulders supporting most of her weight, forcing her to move. I didn't like the sight of my little sister trembling in fear, it usually gave me some murderous desires towards the object of her panic. Over protective feelings was definitely a family matter.

That was then the wind chose to blow in our direction, bringing another reeking scent, revealing the presence of another level E. I just grabbed Yuki's wrist and rushed toward the scent, with Hanabusa and Takuma right on my heels.

We saw Kiryu, in the main hall of the church, with his gun aiming directly at the head of a long dark haired female level E in ragged clothes, one finger pressed against the trigger, but not daring to put enough pressure to shoot. I heard Yuki gasp next to me, looking down at her I saw her eyes and mouth opened wide; I decided it was enough for her little mind to endure in one day, so again, I killed the female Level E.

"Why didn't you shoot Kiryu?" I snapped at him.

He glared at me fiercely "That's none of your business pureblood" he spat with an acid tone.

I snorted. "What? You've recognized one of your comrade" I smirked; He shifted and pointed his bloody rose at me.

"I fed up with your behavior" Yelled Hanabusa as he froze to the floor the lilac eyed one.

"Hanabusa, stop it" I warned the blonde playboy. He didn't even seemed to hear me, he walked to Kiryu who pointed his bloody rose at the stupid noble.

"Aido" I simply whispered managing to put a creepy tone in my voice, raising my darkest aura surrounding me. "Drop it! I don't want any troubles" I said in an even creepier tone as we heard some stained shattering as I released physically my anger. From the corner of my eyes I saw Yuki jump at my tone, I even scared a bit Takuma who was now obliviously, staring at me mouth wide open. 'Class' I thought.

'"Tenshi-sama" said shakily Hanabusa, unfreezing at the instant Kiryu who had lowered his gun. It was good to see that He – Hanabusa - didn't forget who I was. 'Well, well, I see why Kaname Onii-sama is always doing that' I thought, trying to not smile at everyone's reactions.

"I'm sorry Tenshi-sama" Hanabusa said before bowing low.

"Well, Hanabusa bring Yuki back to the Academy, it's getting late the chairman must be worrying right now" I ordered with a cold voice.

"Yes Tenshi-sama, but, with all the respect I owe you, may I ask you why? You're not coming home with us ?" asked Hanabusa hesitating, 'wow, that's good' I thought as I took a sheer pleasure in watching Hanabusa stutter and shake 'I became a total sadist, all Kaname onii-sama fault' I laughed internally.

"With Takuma, I'm going to look for other level E around here". I informed him. "Is that alright for you Yuki?" I asked with much a softer tone, looking back at her.

"Hum, yes I suppose, Tenshi-Sempai" she said

"I don't trust you, I'll come along" said Kiryu to Hanabusa.

"Hanabusa, I trust you, don't make me regret it" I warned.

"Yes, Tenshi-sama" he replied looking at the floor.

"Well you may leave now it's late". I said stealing my brother's favorite line. "And Hanabusa, you're my best friend, you can call me Tenshi" I smirked, at the now blushing Hanabusa.

* * *

"Well that's was rather impressive, _**Tenshi-sama**_" teased Takuma as we walked in the city. At that I needed to roll my eyes, Takuma calling me 'Tenshi-sama'.

"Common', Taku-Chan, you know that I've done that to prevent the situation from going out of hand." I said chuckling a little.

"You even sounded creepier than Kaname" He replied. "Hum… Do you want to eat something? I'm staved after all that searching" he asked

"Yeah, thank you, I'd gladly take a strawberry Sundae right now in fact" I replied smiling brightly.

"Well, there's a sundae stand here " he said taking my hand which wasn't holding my umbrella and dragging me forward.

We ate our Sundaes, in a peaceful silence, talking just a little every now and just walked in the town aimlessly, not wanting to go back to the academy yet.

That was then a child bumped into me, making me fall into Takuma's arms, making our lips touch, I realized when I felt something soft as rose petals and warm against my lips – his lips – I could feel the blush coloring my cheeks. I suddenly felt his lips move against mine in a way that sent shivers down my spine. I froze, _**Takuma was kissing me**_.

When he' noticed that I wasn't kissing him back, he withdrew his head - his beautiful emeralds eyes filled with sorrow - only to be stopped by my hands – which seemed have moved one they're own accord – as I brought back my head to his, to kiss him back, he deepened the kiss as soon as my lips touched his. Suddenly I didn't care if we were in public place, in the middle of a crowd, I simply put my arms around his neck, running my hand through his blonde sleek hair, while his hands were griping tightly my thin waist, bringing me as closer as he could.

The kiss was intense, but soft, warm and yet giving me goose bump, I felt my knees growing weaker and weaker as Takuma drew me even closer so that my body was entirely pressed against his tall one, supporting my weight. It was so good.

We parted only when the need of air was painful for both of us, leaving us both dizzy, and fuzzy, but his lips never left my skin he just let a trail of butterfly kisses along my jaw, my chin, my neck till he reached my collarbone, earning some moans from me in the process. I slowly opened my eyes, only to see us standing in a little dark alley of the town.' When did we arrive here?' I thought, as I saw Takuma grinning at me before bending down to kiss me again, quickly distracting me from the thought. This time with more passion, heat and fervor. I gasped lightly when I felt his tongue slowly tracing the contour of my lips, begging for entrance; as soon as my lips parted, I his tongue snaked into my mouth, exploring longingly its depths. He let his tongue graze lightly my fangs, cutting himself lightly, and allowing me to taste a single drop of his sweet and warm blood, making moan in pure pleasure, my eyes glowed red as the blood-lust slowly took control of me. I slowly lowered my head, heading for his neck, breathing hard, kissing and licking his neck, preparing tenderly his skin for the bite

"Takumaaaaaaa" I moaned in pleasure against his neck when I felt his fingertips, slowly tracing all my curves, as they made their way up to my face, to stroke gently my cheek

"Bite me" Takuma whispered in my ears. I slowly sunk my fangs in the crook of his neck,inches by inches. I moaned as his blood flown into my mouth, down my throat. His warm, sweet, - sweeter than pocky, sweeter than any other blood in the world - blood appeasing my blood-lust

'I love you' I heard a faint voice say. 'Tenshi I've always loved you' I heard the same voice say. 'it's Takuma's blood voice' I realized as I reluctantly pulled my fangs out of his neck, licking the remaining of blood away, kissing his neck until the bite healed. As soon as my lips left his neck he lifted my chin, to kiss me softly tasting his own blood on my lips.

"Say it" I said against his lips. "Say it out loud, Takuma" I whispered as he looked down at me intensely.

"I love you Tenshi" said Takuma. "I've always loved you " as he said these words I found myself carried away, in the rush of emotions that went through me. I heart melt, and my body went limp. "Tenshi are you alright ?" I heard Takuma deep voice filled with concern. I nodded, that was all I could manage to do. I tried the best to clear my mind enough to allow me to speak.

"I love you too, Takuma" I said weakly as I stumbled forward when he let go of me. He quickly grip tightly my waist to prevent me from falling as he laugh - a musical laugh.

"I think we should go back to the dorms, you're punished remember?" he announced still laughing.

"Yeah, thanks for remembering" I pouted childishly.

"You're so cute like that, Ten-Chan" Takuma said before he brushed his lips against mine.

We walked hands in hands back to Cross Academy, we were about three feet from the gates when I suddenly froze.

'How I will tell Kaname Onii-sama that I - his pureblood little sister- am in love with his noble best friend, if we consider the idea that that kind of relationship between a noble and pureblood is 'taboo'?'I suddenly thought.

* * *

**Here's the end of the second chapter: sweet punishment! The chapter three is coming soon! **

** Do you like it? **

**please review!**


	3. Chapter III Emancipation And Discovery

**A/N: Hi There everyone, I'm so sorry about the long time between the updates, but really that wasn't my fault I was baby-sitting and I hadn't any time to write **

**but now I come with a brand new chapter. Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Vampire knight, I only Own Tenshi Kuran which is a character that I've made up.**

**For more information on her visit my Profile Page where figure her presentation.**

**

* * *

**

**A Pureblood Love Story**

**Chapter III- Emancipation and discovery.**

**Story recap**

'How will I tell Kaname Onii-sama that I - his pureblood little sister- am dating his noble best friend, if we consider the idea that that kind of relationship between a noble and pureblood is 'taboo'?'I suddenly thought.

**End of the recap**

**

* * *

**

"Tenshi what's wrong?" Takuma asked when I suddenly froze in front of the school Gates, I didn't replied so he lifted my chin up, forcing me to look at his green orbs, now filled with concern and longing.

"I'm just worried about what _he_ will say, I'm afraid he will not approve" I replied not even daring to say my brother's name. All my pureblood confidence was gone, and it left place to vampire worries.

"Don't worry, love, everything is going to be fine, he's your brother he only wants to see you happy" I reassured me, his voice steady, as if he knew what would happen.

I nodded hesitantly, as I took a deep breath steadying myself, trying to stay positive about what was waiting forward. Takuma took my head in his hand and bent down to kiss me fervently with a longing passion, I couldn't help but to deepened the kiss, as soon as I felt his tongue slowly trace the contours of my lips, causing me to shiver uncontrollably. Then, too soon he pulled back. He took my hand in his and dragged me to the moon dormitory.

All the bravery Takuma had managed to put on, seemed to have vanished during our way here, we were now standing still, in front of Kaname Onii-sama's office, both of us obviously too coward to make one move.

"How long do you think you'll stay here, if I continue to ignore your presence like that?" Kaname grave voice said from behind the door, which made both of us jump in surprise. 'My, my I should have known better' I thought as I gathered my courage and opened the door, taking Takuma's hand and stepping into his office stopping in front of his desk. Kaname wasn't looking at us at first, he was reading a letter from the council, it was after a throat clearing coming from me that he looked up. Seeing us holding hands, he raised an eyebrow suspiciously. Then closed his eyes and asked in a low tone:

"What's going on between you two" he glared at Takuma.

"Kaname, I'm dating your sister" Takuma said in a rather steady tone, but I couldn't miss the way his voice was trembling and how suddenly his hands grew cold.

"You knew better than that, Ichijo" Kaname said in a too calm tone, and his aura was really creepy, all I could do was to look at the floor.

"But Kaname, you know that I love her." Takuma said pleadingly. _What?_ Onii-sama knew that Takuma loved me, He knew for sure that I loved Takuma, he heard me confess my feelings, one day to Ruka, when we were having a tea in the common lounge of Onii-sama and I's suite….

"You two know that this relation is considered as 'taboo'; you'd better stop now". He commanded firmly.

"But Kaname- "Takuma begun, only to be quickly interrupted by Kaname Onii-sama.

"I said stop! Right now, I don't need any more troubles to deal with. Stop this relation. It's 'taboo'". Onii-sama hissed. Troubles? What did he mean? How could our relation be a trouble for him?

"But Onii-sama…" I managed to say.

"No buts, we're not having this discussion" Kaname said in a final tone. "You may leave now." He added. That was the last straw; He would not avoid this conversation.

"No we're not leaving." I snapped before anyone moved. "And I say we're having this discussion, I love Takuma and you know it, I want to be with him."

"Tenshi, stop this scene now. I'm not in the mood to manage your little whim. I've got others problems than to handle a little teenager going through a rebellion crisis." Kaname hissed, pinching the bridge of his nose as if his had a headache. '_Little whim'; 'teenager going through a rebellion crisis' _I thought that we hit the bottom, but it seemed that we were going deeper and deeper as the conversation continued.

"That's not a whim. You never take me seriously! Why don't you understand that I'm not a little girl anymore? I've grown up too and I'm only one year younger than you, therefore I can make choices without your permission" I yelled unable to contain my anger anymore as my aura grew darker and darker.

"A tone lower young Lady. Shall I recall you that you're under the moon dormitory; you follow my rules, so yes you need my permission." He yelled back, breaking some of the bulbs of the chandelier above our heads with his power. But two can play this game

"Whatever, I'm going to date Takuma whether you approve it or not." I said more calmly this time breaking the remaining of the bulbs.

"Come in, Seiren" Kaname said suddenly, looking ahead of me. I was so absorbed in the conflict that I didn't even sense Seiren here.

"Tenshi-sama" The lilac haired petite frame said as she bowed low before me. And then she said emotionless. "The chairman asked for your presence in his office, it was important according to him, Kaname-sama"

"I'm coming" Kaname said. "You may leave now Seiren". Then he looked back at me, and then at Takuma, he sighed and walked out of the room. It was only then, that I realize that I wasn't holding Takuma's hand anymore and that I was in front of a now standing Kaname only inch from me. I looked at his back until he closed the door. I felt a pair of eyes looking at me; I looked up only to see two emerald pools wide open filled with astonishment. I extended my hand waiting for him to take it, which he did, quickly dragging me toward our black Cleopatra sofa which was just behind the coffee table.

"That was quite a fight" I said trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere.

"Ten, you shouldn't have answered your brother like that" he said concern showing in his eyes as he rubbed the back of my hand that was in his.

"But he need to understand that I'm not a little girl anymore" I sighed leaning into him for some comfort.

"Yes, he only want your happiness you know." He replied in a smoothing tone.

We stayed for a little while in silence, I was leaning against him, the back of my head resting on his shoulder, while he patted my hair, but too soon he moved and got up saying that it was time for him to go. So I decided to visit Hanabusa, just to talk to him, but not about Takuma, only talk and spend some time with my best friend. I stayed quite a while with him, nearly all night; he was good at entertaining people. Even though he didn't know why I was in a crappy mood, he didn't ask much when he saw that I'd like to keep it for myself. That was what I liked about him; he really was a good friend.

Finally it was time to go to my room; I opened the door, quietly stepped in the lounge which was the only path to go to my room, unfortunately at this hour Onii-sama would be up, so I'd see him. I was angry at him but in the mean time I felt a pang of guilt for the harsh words I said, but he hurt me too with his words. He was lying down on the Cleopatra couch, reading a letter from the council. Didn't he say he had troubles? I looked intently at him trying to decide if I was going to help him or not. I choose that even though he wasn't happy with my love affair he was still my brother.

"Do you need help onii-sama?" I asked gently. He turned his head toward me smiling a little smile and said something I didn't expected from him.

"I'm sorry Ten, about my reaction of this afternoon". He smiled sheepishly, while sitting on the couch, patting at spot next to him

"Apologies accepted, I'm sorry too, but I won't take back anything I said, I meant them" I said sitting next to him

"Do you really want to do this? Are you sure? "He asked me seriously.

"I love him Onii-sama, you know it. I want to be with him" I looked at him in the eyes proving him that I wasn't taking it lightly.

"I suppose you have to know now the risks that you're putting yourself in, you're not choosing an easy path" he sighed sadly.

"I know that, Onii-sama, I know that the relation between Takuma and me is called 'taboo'; but I'm a pureblood, so I fix the rules I don't follow them" I said proud of myself.

"That wasn't the kind of troubles I meant, Ten, the troubles aren't that simple" He said.

Onii-sama explained me that, unfortunately for us, Takuma was the heir of the Vampire council, because he was the grandchild of Asato Ichijo the head of the vampire council, I knew that, Asato, was the one who 'helped' us when our parents died, he allowed us to live with him and Takuma. But the part that I didn't know was, that Ichijo senior, always wanted to use us, because we were pureblood. He tried to use Takuma as well in order to help him, but Takuma always refused. The trouble was here, Ichijo senior won't be very pleased with the present situation between me and his grandson, because I'd take his only weapon he had against us. The council always wanted to see us dead - and that was the reason why Rido that day had avoids the supervision of the council, because he made a deal with them to kill us – now I'm in love with the grandson of our enemy.

"Why?" I asked onii-sama quietly. "Why didn't you tell me about his before?"

"You're so innocent, so precious to me, I didn't want you to be a part of that world where everything is mean, I wanted you to be in a sweet, and trouble-less world. You're my little sister I want only your happiness." He said, stroking my cheeks.

"I love you Onii-sama, but you have to realize that I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm just one year younger than you. I need you to take me seriously when I'm talking to you, and not as i_f I was only a teenager going through a rebellion crisis."_ I confessed

"I love you too, Ten. And I'm taking you seriously; it's just that it's hard to see you all grown up, and ready date guys." He said smiling at me.

"Overprotective, and over possessive brother. I'll always stay you're sister no matter what, I promise"

"You'd better, otherwise you'll face me" he teased ruffling my hair.

"As if I was afraid" I rolled my eyes and yawning hugely. "Well I'm tired, good night big bro" I said heading to my bedroom.

"Good night Ten. And please keep this relation secret as long as you can, even though you're ready to face the consequences, I don't want this to be known that soon." he said smiling.

"Sure onii-sama" I beamed.

* * *

The three days that left to my punishment was heaven, I spend the most of the time I could –without being suspected - with Takuma, we didn't do anything out of the ordinary it was just the fact of being with him which please me most. As Onii-sama asked Takuma and I tried to hide the fact that we were together and it worked out pretty well, until that day…

_It was around midday, quite early for_ _vampire and yet I was awake, I couldn't sleep, my mind was too busy, thinking about a certain tall blonde with green eyes, to be able to rest. I let my mind wander as remembered the day when I drank his blood, his sweet, and honey blood. I decided to take a blood tablet to quench my bloodlust, I softly - without making any noises – went in the kitchen, grabbed a champagne flute, filled it with water and dropped a blood tablet, I watched as the tablet dissolved, fizzing slowly. "That's better than anything" I said quietly_

"_What's better?" whispered a delicate voice, I felt an arm wrap around my waist pulling me against a chiseled torso. I beamed brightly, turning my head in order to see the reason of my bloodlust._

_I just nodded toward the champagne flute, as I tried to lean forward to the counter to grab the glass, but Takuma was faster than me and obviously in a teasing mood. I saw his hand take the glass and pour the red liquid in the sink. _

"_Takuma" I whined, I was really thirsty, I held my breath to avoid his sweet scent, it would only arouse me more than I was, and I couldn't bite Takuma, because it was forbidden, and as figures of authority – me being a pureblood and him being the vice-president of the moon dorm – we couldn't break the rules._

"_Thirsty aren't we?" he said, pulling me closer so that my back was entirely pressed against his chest as he left a trail of butterfly kisses on my neck._

"_Yeah…..let go off me…. I need…. a blood…. tablet" I managed to say between the shivers that coursed through my body._

"_Go ahead drink from me, sweetheart" _Takuma asking me to break the rules, it's uncharacteristic_. But the thought was quickly forgotten as I smelled the fresh blood pouring down Takuma's neck. Bloodlust took control of me, as I turned around and licked the blood away from his neck, the wound was already healing, a few laps later the wound was totally healed and clean. It quenched my desire for him, my bloodlust anyway. He kissed me gently tasting his own blood on my lips, as his tongue traced lightly the contour of my lips, I slowly pated my lips allowing an entrance, as he deepened the kiss exploring with his tongue the depths of my mouth, I felt his hands grab my wrist putting my arms around his neck, then pulling me closer and closer. I melted into his embrace, leaning into him, for support, he tightened his hold on me supporting most of my weight, we pulled apart reluctantly only when our lungs really needed air, eyes looked, forehead pressed, chests touching because of our raged breaths. _

_Coming to my senses, I felt some presences which shouldn't be here, anyway not that near. I quickly lifted my head only to see five dumbfounded vampires, standing on the top of the stairs. Hanabusa was watching the scene with his mouth wide open, Kain sighed and ran a hand trough his hair, mumbling something along the line of 'well, that was something'. Ruka was beaming at me, Shiki looked….. Bored, but I heard him whisper to Rima 'told you that he was in love, you see…", and Rima was smirking at both of us. I was blushing madly as I tried to look away from them, while Takuma was smiling sheepishly at everyone. _

"_Hello everybody! How are you today?" he asked embarrassed._

"_Well, I don't think I'm in better mood than you, I didn't receive the same treatment" Hanabusa said smirking. _

_I understand now, why Kaname told me to be secretive about this. 'Well it's going to be long before Hanabusa get used to that'._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter's end don't worry i'll come back soon with a brand new chapter **

**please review !**


	4. Chapter IV Jealousy,Rage and Birthday PI

**A/N: Here goes another chapter! **

**I'm so sorry for the long time between the updates**

**but I was going through some problems and I wasn't in the mood!**

**NO unfortunately I don't own Vampire Knight, Only Tenshi Kuran (if you wanna know more about her please go on my profile page)**

**

* * *

A Pureblood Love Story**

**Chapter IV- Jealousy, Rage and Birthday part I.**

I woke up startled by the loud screams and squeals made by the human girls outside the gates, I sighed and huddled in my covers, while searching with my hands, my second pillow in order to put it on my head wishing it would subdued the loud screams, my hands came with nothing but emptiness, well maybe I'd throw it away when I was sleeping, sighing heavily again, I opened my eyes, in order to search properly, this time, my pillow. Glancing at the clock I saw that it was eight in the morning.

Ugh? Why are the fan girls screaming that early? They were so annoying, Curiosity took over me; I went to the windows, lifting slowly the thick black drapes, allowing a blinding ray of light to lit my bedroom. What I saw made my day! I wasn't sleepy anymore.

'Today _was_ the day!' I thought as I dashed toward Hanabusa and Kain's room, to announce the news. I didn't even bothered to knock on the door.

I just slammed the door open, and jumped on Hanabusa's bed, shaking his shoulder.

"Come on Han' wake up" I chanted.

"Aah, give me a break, I was fast asleep" my blonde best friend complained sleepily.

"Good morning Tenshi-Sama" Kain greeted me as he as came out of the bathroom half-naked as always.

"Good morning Kain" I replied smiling brightly. "Showing how tight your abs are?" I couldn't help but to say that.

He rolled his eyes, ran a hand trough his orange tousled hair "So, I presume you're Showing off how flat your stomach is, and how curvy you are" He smirked. Oh crap I forgot that I still was in my pajamas outfit, which was rather Casual … I was wearing a dark blue PJ pants with a short top underneath my unbuttoned PJ blouse, yeah it was rather … revealing.

"It's so noisy outside the gates" Hanabusa said, sitting up, groggily on his bed.

"Yeah, it's the girls of the day class" I replied.

"What do they want now?" The sleepy blonde asked irritated.

"Wow it's actually them, better get ready to run" Kain exclaimed opening the curtains blinding an already complaining Hanabusa.

"Today it's the day that girls give out chocolates and confess to their crushes" I beamed.

"That's right today its Valentine's Day; it'll be fun when the sun goes down, after all it happens only once a year" Kain said.

"I guess so, chocolate is pretty good… but I still like blood better for dessert" Hanabusa said burrowing in his covers. Then something sunk in.

"I'm coming back" I said as I opened the windows ready to jump down.

"Where are you going?" asked Hanabusa surprised.

"At the Chairman's" I replied jumping down, starting to run toward the back of the moon dorms,sneaking up while avoiding the hysterics fan girls.

* * *

After only one minute I was at the gates of the main building where the chairman's office was situated, I hoisted myself off the wall swiftly, I jumped down and ran to enter the building, without being found by anyone, I wasn't willing to meet any human, especially the fan boys. Finally I was in front of the chairman's office; I put my sad face on, a very Yuki-ish sad face, and I knocked on the door, it was a very soft one, the one which means that you're too depressed to knock louder.

"Come in" sang the chairman in a melodious voice. I opened the door slowly making me look more dramatic and depressed, my head was down, my bangs covering my face making me appear all dark.

"Tenshi-Chan, what happened? Are you alright?" he panicked as he saw me, hugging me, and trying to examine me, lifting frantically my arm and then the other.

"_Uncle_ Kaien, I really need your help" I said looking up until my eyes – now filled with fake tears – met his, fulled with worry.

"My dear niece, what can I do for you, tell me and I'll do it" he cooed, the whole 'uncle' thing was always a success; it'd bring him sweet memories from the past, when my parents were still alive, he used to play chess with me, he'd never won, although I was a child, I was a pureblood too, much more intelligent than many humans, and certainly much more frightening whenever I was upset. And I was a bad loser.

"Today it's Valentine's day and I don't have any chocolates to offer" I whined "So I was wondering if maybe my sweet Uncle, the best chef ever, would help his desperate little niece" I said looking down. Usually I wouldn't practice the 'licking of boot and the sweet talk' process, but with an old family friend like him, it would help a lot. The proof : here he was dancing, swirling and jumping all around me.

"Of course, Tenchiiiiiiiiiii-Chan, I can help you." He purred. Then he suddenly froze, he turned to look at me with some eerie glint in his eyes and a mischievous smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "May I ask you, who's the lucky guy who stole your stole your heart, sweetie?" The sudden change of his mood made me cringe a little bit.

"Well that's Takuma Ichijo." I said blushing but smiling brightly, it was funny too see how just a thought about him could illuminate my day.

"Oooooh Teenage love is Sooooo Cute" He cooed again, taking my hand dragging me toward his apartment, to help me with the chocolates.

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING 'Stupid human alarms why do they have to be so loud and acute? It's painful' I thought as the annoying song woke me up.

As soon as I opened my eyes, I was blinded by the vivid day light and deafened by the loud squeaky voice of the headmaster squealing in pure delight as the oven alarm went mad

"The chocolates are ready" Kaien sang "Your delicious token of love are ready be savored" The headmaster said taking - a plate full of little rounds of chocolate - off the oven and placing it on the counter.

"Thank you so much, _Uncle_ Kaien. I'm so sorry, fell asleep during the preparation" I said smiling sheepishly, scratching the back of my head.

"Ooh Tenshi-Chan, That's nothing, it's normal for you to sleep during the day" he smiled. Then he handed me a little squared box wrapped with a beautiful green ribbon.

"Thanks uncle Kaien". I said smiling "Hum I'd better go now, to be able to sleep again"

"Tenshi-Chan, you shouldn't walk around in this kind of outfit when it's freezing outside, here there's my coat" he said wrapping a thick coat around my shoulder.

* * *

Dusk, it was the time for class to change, and we member of the night class, as always were standing in front of the gates, which were now opened. I was astonished as I looked around - the path toward class was unrecognizable -, along it were standing some gates individually assigned to each male member of the night class, and behind each of them was a crowd of fan girls, a massive crowd. It would be almost freaky, almost, but Rima, Ruka and I couldn't help but to find the situation foolishly ridiculous.

As if those stupid humans' fan-girls could even interest in the slightest Takuma... I meant all the night class students. 'So why do I fell like a pang in my heart? Is this jealousy? NO way! Me; Jealous of those humans, no!' I tried to convince myself as the excitement grew.

My "mantra" was interrupted by the loud and irritating voice of Hanabusa - which at time like this had the extra ability to chafe me more than anything in the world – it made my good mood shift, to say that now, I wasn't at least mad at all the humans girls was a blasphemy.

"They're all mine, all mine "Hanabusa screamed again.

"Aido" Kaname and I said in the same time and in the same creepy tone. Everyone was looking at us, frozen, as if they were waiting for the crack of doom. "Remember to mind yours manners, understand?" We continued in same tone. There were some times when Kaname onii-sama and I were more than sister and brother, we were in sync.

"Yes dorm leaders" said a shivering Hanabusa, it was funny to see, but I was too busy glaring at the stupid human girls who were giving chocolates to Takuma.

I suddenly found myself clutched at Takuma's arm telling him that we should go to class, while glaring intensively at all the stupid fan girls, a very kiryu-ish glare. As I dragged Takuma towards class I heard him chuckle.

"You know Tenshi, jealousy rears its ugly head" Takuma smiled sweetly at me

"Well vanity is just as high, Takuma" I snapped. Of course I was jealous, but there were no ways I'd admit it.

"Common' Ten, you know that I love you. How can you be jealous of those girls, when you absolutely know that you mean the whole world to me?" he said lifting my chin, so that I was forced to look into his deep pool full of longing. How cheesy this declaration was, but coming from Takuma…well... it made my day. But anyway, he wouldn't get away that easily, not a chance. Well... I thought that, until he bent down and kissed me roughly, my lips moved harmony with his.

"I love you Ten" he said again. I simply smiled and took his hand, dragging him inside the building. "Hum! Thinking of it; I've got a surprise for you, after class".

How sweet a surprise, well maybe we'd go outside tonight, maybe the town would change my mind, with Takuma next to me, maybe I would be able to relax and to think about other thing than the game, which would shook up the whole world, humans include. The very game that me and my brother, the last vampire of the Kuran family, were about to begin.

* * *

**End Of the Chapter ! hum! that was maybe the shorter Chapter I wrote.**

**This one isn't full of events, on the contrary but I promise that the next will be!**

** I hope you enjoyed it and review! **


	5. Chapter V Jealousy,Rage and Birthday PII

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! and again soooorry for my long updates but really I was busy with all the college stuff!**

**But now I think that I'm gonna update sooner! enjoy and review !**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Vampire Knight and any of its characters but I do own Tenshi Kuran (if you wanna learn more about her please visit my profile page)**

**

* * *

**

**A Pureblood Love Story**

**Chapter IV- Jealousy, Rage and Birthday part II.**

**Story recap**

_"I love you Ten" he said again. I simply smiled and took his hand, dragging him inside the building. "Hum! Thinking of it; I've got a surprise for you, after class". How sweet a surprise, well maybe we'd go outside tonight, maybe the town would change my mind, with Takuma next to me, maybe I would be able to relax and to think about other thing than the game, which would shook up the whole world, humans include. The very game that me and my brother, the last vampire of the Kuran family, were about to begin_

**End of the recap**

**

* * *

**

_'Well what a lovely surprise it was indeed'_ I thought remembering the events that happened two days ago during Valentine's Day. Takuma took me to a magnificent French restaurant. That night, everything was perfect: the food from the entrée to the dessert was luscious, the atmosphere romantic, elaborate but yet simple; and mostly him as always perfect, his lovely demeanor; his very presence was perfect. My chocolates were almost nothing compared to his surprise, yes, I said ALMOST nothing, - but the way he slowly unwrapped the box, how he smiled and hugged me when I gave him the chocolates, the glow in his eyes when he saw the little box in my hands- made me believe that it was the rarest kind of jewels, he were holding between his hands,rather than homemade chocolates. He was just perfect. I love him. Sometimes I wanted to proclaim it from the rooftops, but being a pureblood I couldn't confess it to everyone, love was a weakness, a weakness that I fancied, and I allowed, but a pureblood couldn't have any weakness, at least couldn't show any sign of weakness to the society, we were the leaders and we couldn't afford to be weakened by such a feeling.

Especially when you were a Kuran, the Purebloods among the purebloods, the ones who were able to trace an entire lineage without any single drop of human blood in our veins. And above all this, I couldn't afford to show any sign of weakness, when I and my brother were about to start the most dangerous game in the whole vampire society. A game which would destroy all our enemies vampires, hunters and humans. _I really had a double personality, or maybe I was loosing the little rest of my innocence as brother told me_. I sighed dramatically as I opened the doors of the main building where was situated chairman's office.

"Ready, Tenshi?" asked Kaname

"As long as you're with me Onii-Sama, I'll always be ready" I said smiling brightly. I was more than ready, if **that** was the cost to pay to be able to love as freely as I wanted, then I was ready. More than ready. Heading to chairman's office I saw the reason of my little trip here: Kiryu Zero, how weird that soon-to-be Level E wasn't accompanied of Yuki.

"I didn't expect you there Kuriyuu" I said calmly as I crossed his path, glaring him as he did too.

"Yuki isn't with you today" stated Onii-Sama.

"She has extra classes today, Kuran" snapped quietly Kiryu

"Oh! Kuriyuu! How are you feeling these days?" I asked smiling as I saw shock crossing his face. There was nothing better, when I was in that mood, than to importune that low-life of Kuriyuu. It really made my mood shift.

"Take care now Kiryu" Continued Onii-Sama with emphasis.

It was funny too see how Kaname and I were when nobody else was around, we were quite alike. Smirking, we continued our way until we reached chairman's office, well lets the game begin, phase A: bring the enemy closer, to protect the queen.

"Oh Kaname, Tenshi, I had a feeling that you'd come, today." Said the chairman as Kaname opened the door and closed it behind me.

"Chairman Cross" I begun in a dark serious tone, "how long do you plan on allowing Kiryu to stay in the day class?" I didn't have time to waste in some hypocritical greetings; I wasn't one to go round in circles, so let's get straight to topic.

"It won't be long now until he goes through the changes" insisted Onii-sama, in the same tone as mine.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to fool you both, you were always extraordinary" sighed the headmaster, "You are pureblood, you had inherited the powers of the vampire ancients; creatures feared even by others vampires. It's only because of your support that the member of the night class have behaved themselves until now". _Well here we go with the flatteries_, I thought as I resisted the idea to roll my eyes.

"Chairman cross, we have endured this situation thus because of our deep respect for you. But now for the sake of the students, Zero must be controlled" snapped my now angry brother,as his finger, pressed on chairman's wooden desk, crushed the precious material, leaving the mark of his hands carved in the wood. I felt my anger boil in my blood as I saw the chairman hesitate with his decision. Patience wasn't one of my qualities.

"Do you intend to let Kiryu destroy everything that we've worked so long to achieve?" I asked stepping closer of my 'oh-so-called-uncle'._ Did the idea ever cross his mind? _I thought as I felt my fangs lengthen in my mouth, a thin red haze colored my sight.

"There has to be another way, Zero's parents were killed by a vampire, it's a miracle that he was saved from the sea of blood" sighed heavily Kaien Cross.

"But the one who killed his family wasn't just an ordinary vampire" explained Kaname

"She was a pureblood like us" I continued gravely.

"And you know that humans bitten by pureblood vampire become vampires" shouted Kaname, unable to contain his rage, anymore.

"Once a pureblood bites a human there are only two possibilities; the first is that the blood is too toxic so they die, but the second is that they must endure the agony of a slow change until they turn themselves into a vampire. It's a torture that other vampires cannot even imagine" I said trying to stay calm, and to speak clearly through the fangs.

Then I stiffened; blood as been spilled, only I recognized the scent too easily; that sweet honey mix with chocolate scent, it was too close to my own blood to not to be a Kuran's, but if Kaname was here with me, then it was Yuki's. When I realized that, I was already rushing toward the scent and then I sensed that low life of Kiryu's presence near the scent of Yuki's blood. I was seeing all red as the rage took over me; I wasn't even bothering to hide my fangs. _How dare he drink the blood of our little sister? He'd pay dearly that outrage._

"Zero Kiryu! So you've finally fallen to the bloodlust of the beast" screamed Onii-sama as he placed himself between me and Kiryu as I pushed Yuki behind me my back, protecting her.

"All you deserve is death" I whispered in anger, somehow Yuki managed to hear what I said and ran between Kaname and Zero screaming that we had to stop, and fainted, in the arm of that Level E which was now shocked.

"Your thirst must have been insatiable, to have drained her to the point where she can't even stand" Hissed Kaname as he took Yuki back from Kiryu's arms.

"Yuki's blood, was it really that delicious?" I asked as I gathered my powers, he would suffer for what he did. But just before I released it I felt Chairman put an arm on my shoulder.

"I think you should go with your brother to see if Yuki's alright, I'll handle kiryu from now on" said gently chairman Cross. Looking in his eyes, I surrendered but not without releasing a bit of my powers on kiryu, watching from the corner of my eyes - not without satisfaction - that level E kneeling in pain.

"Chairman, you know what to do, I won't be as forgivable next time" I said darkly, releasing a little more power on the already suffering low-life.

"Yes, I know Tenshi" answered Chairman Cross.

"Well I think he would suffer more if he stays in that state, anyways" I stated coldly as I turned my back to them, heading towards the infirmary where Kaname would bring Yuki.

* * *

Kaname and I spend some moments reassuring Yuki, who was obviously too shocked to say a word, then we were obliged to regain class to keep under control its members, who were disturbed by the scent of Yuki's blood. Of course nobody knew what happened, everybody except Takuma who was always informed about what was going on in this academy and Hanabusa who recognized at once Yuki's blood scent and Seiren who was as always near us during the event, Onii-Sama and I told them to act as if nothing happened, and to forget that event, and of course everybody abide the order, everybody except Hanabusa.

Hanabusa who – as Always - ended up slapped by Onii-Sama, and punished by me, when he used his powers on Yuki, the next day, when she came to ask Kaname Onii-sama and me to allow Kiryu to stay in the day class. Knowing my brother, I knew, that finally, this nobody of kiryu would remain in the day class.

Anyway I couldn't blame my brother, love was a weakness, and as much as I admire my brother, he was nothing more than a pureblood in love, so of course he would do anything for Yuki. Unfortunately, in this tainted and corrupted society, those kinds of pure feelings couldn't be understood, especially when these feelings were the ones of a pureblood. To them we were only some rare creatures made to be exploited, the only thing that kept them to do that was fear. _**Fear**_ because we were powerful, because we could kill them whenever we wanted, we had the powers, which was also the only reason of their motivation.

Those creatures were greedy of powers; the only thing they sought was power. That was why they would just wait until they find a breach in us, a breach that could and would destroy us. Especially for Asato Ichijo, Takuma's grandfather, who was now surely seething with rage, if he was reading the letter I sent him; a letter where I told him that from now on I was his step granddaughter and many other things.

I couldn't wait how he would react when he'd understand that the future heir of the ancient council, which only want to destroy the purebloods, was actually in love with Tenshi Kuran, the little princess of the vampire society. I couldn't wait to see how **Sir** Asato Ichijo, the one who always tried to use us, would react when he'd learn that the only weapon he could have used was the sweetest boyfriend a pureblood could never have.

Well we'd see soon enough why, my –_oh-so-called guardian_ – had called the vampire hunter organization to ask them to send their best member to Cross Academy, unfortunately for him, he didn't know that two could play the game.

* * *

**Chapter end! Tell me did you like it ? there wasn't much Takuma/Tenshi in it but in the next, it'll be full of it!**

**please review! and the next chapter is COMING SOON**


	6. Chapter VI Jealousy,Rage,and Birthday P3

**A/N: Hi there! huge apologies for my very long absence but the college life is hard!**

**I'm really happy to read your reviews! they're all great!**

**Here's my new chapter hope you'll enjoy don't forget to review please.**

******NO unfortunately I don't own Vampire Knight, Only Tenshi Kuran (if you wanna know more about her please go on my profile page)

* * *

**

**A Pureblood Love Story**

**Chapter IV – Jealousy, Rage and Birthday Part III**

**Story Recap:**

Asato Ichijo, Takuma's grandfather, who was now surely seething with rage, if he read the letter I sent him; a letter where I told him that from now on I was his step granddaughter. I couldn't wait how he would react when he'd understand that the future heir of the ancient council, which only want to destroy the pureblood, was actually in love with Tenshi Kuran little princess of the vampire society. I couldn't wait to see how sir Asato Ichijo, one who always tried to use us, would react when he'd learned that the only weapon he could have used was the sweetest boyfriend a pureblood could never have. Well we'd see soon enough why my –oh-so-called guardian – had called the vampire hunter organization to send their best member to Cross academy. Well unfortunately for him two could play the game.

**End of the recap**

"This is such a torture, not to be able to spend your free time, enjoying yourselves, today it's a rare occasion, it's holiday" said Takuma, while watching my brother and me scribbling in synch on paper.

"If wasn't punished, because of my stupid best friend, maybe I would be able to enjoy myself, and I said I wanted to help Onii-sama" I replied flashing a smile to my always smiling boyfriend sometimes I really wonder if he's a vampire at all.

"You know Tenshi, you're not obliged to do that, I can do it all by myself" stated quietly Onii-sama. "And you would not be punished if Aido had been obedient".

"Didn't I say that I wanted to help you Onii-sama? And I want to take fully the responsibilities of a Pureblood, if those cores are part of it, then there's no reason why I wouldn't do them" I declared, my head held high, a flash of determination in my eyes

"Well if you're so determined to help me, I need you to do something for me" said Onii-sama chuckling a little at my declaration.

Shiki Senri, was the one I needed for my little trip to town, he was the one who could help me, I thought as I went toward Shiki's room, to convince him to come with me. This wasn't a problem, who was stupid enough to disobey a Kuran? Hanabusa Aido, of course. The only little difficulty was, to keep my always smiling boyfriend from coming with us, but nothing unmanageable.

"Come in" an emotionless voice said as I knocked on the door

"Good Morning Shiki-kun, hope I'm not disturbing you" I replied, stepping into his and Taku's bedroom

"Tenshi-sama? Can I do something for you?" the red-haired vampire asked me with surprise in his voice but somehow still managed to stay devoid of any facial emotion.

"Actually, yes I need you to do a little mission with me" I said smiling sheepishly

"What kind of mission, may I ask?" He answered in a bored tone.

"Oh you'll see soon enough don't worry about that" I confessed in a mischievous tone, raising one eyebrow.

"Tenshi-sama, we've been walking through the streets for nearly one hour, we're not even in town anymore! With all the respect I owe you, what are we really doing?" the sixteen years old model told me in his usual annoyed tone.

"We're chasing those level E creatures, for Kaname" said Takuma

"Don't you even need me?" asked Senri in more annoyed tone.

I was going to answer but the wind blew at the same time, a nauseous scent mixed with a scent of sweet blood which was becoming to be too much familiar, no doubt, it was Yuki's. _'What a disturbing child'_ I thought as I ran toward the scent, Shiki and Takuma following me. I stopped dead when I saw Yuki sat on the floor, holding her bleeding arm, shaking with fear and looking with horror Kiriyuu holding Artemis in front of him ready to kill a Level E who was in front of him, both oblivious to our presence here.

"We should not let human see this creature" Kiriyuu stated as the said thing launched itself at him.

"I totally agree with you" exclaimed Takuma, slicing in two the putrid beast in two with his katana. "It's finished" he added when the creature disintegrate into a pile of dust.

"What are you doing here, vampires?" snapped Kuriyuu looking at us with an intense glare in his silvered eyes

"We're actually doing your job Vampire hunter, since you're not capable of doing it yourself" I barked back at him my fangs bared and glaring with the same intensity.

"If you want to know why we took care of that vampire, come to the back of the moon dorms late at night. Don't you wanna know the details?" said Takuma, anticipating Kiriyuu's future questions, and obviously avoiding another of those sarcastic responses of mine, and surely more troubles.

"Yuki please, go back and treat your wound or it'll excite our senses" I said smiling sheepishly as I sense Senri's arousal, and mine.

"You didn't need me at all" guessed the mahogany haired model, in his usual annoyed tone of his, once Yuki and Kiriyuu had disappeared around the corner of the street.

"Actually, it's the time for you to come into action, Shiki-kun, I need you to hold the things I'll buy for Onii-sama" I said smiling from ear to ear, as I heard a soft sigh escaped from Shiki's lips due to my declaration.

"Well I could have done that with much more enthusiasm" answered Takuma pouting a little.

"No way, it's your birthday! You should be relaxing and enjoy your day. Therefore Shiki-kun is doing your job today. I declared earning another sigh from Shiki and a pout from Takuma

"How can I enjoy my day if you're not here besides me, Ten-Chan?" at that I needed to roll my eyes to a smiling Takuma.

"Please Tenshi-sama can we go? I'll be grounded by my agency if I got sunburned" Shiki muttered.

"That's all set, birthday boy, we'll return soon".

"Here we go, Shiki-kun" I said as we penetrated a gigantic ancient looking library. The place looked dark, nearly gothic, a baroque architecture. The windows were covered by thick drapes, to avoid the sunlight; a perfect place for vampires.

"What are we going to do in here?" the teen model asked me, as he looked around the place, his eyes lost in the wall, covered of bookshelves.

"Well, I need to find a very precious and unique book written by Takuma's Father. And I need also a manga that's not already on sale called "death note" I'm practically sure that you can obtain it for me if you use your charms on the waitress" I said looking away while confessing the reason of his presence.

"Aido is the best for that kind of thing, I don't know why you called me, I don't even know how to seduce a human girl. And yet I have to do that to obtain something from her?" sighed Shiki closing his eyes in despair.

"What about five boxes of Pocky, to make a deal?" I asked in a malicious tone,

"Ten boxes and we have a deal" Muttered Shiki calmly.

"We have a deal then" I said extending my hand to shake, the always bored One's. Well what a sacrifice: ten of my precious boxes of Pocky to buy this manga 'death note'. I didn't know why Taku-Chan liked this manga, for me it was just funny to see what humans could create to believe they can do something against fate, or death. Maybe that was what Takuma love in that manga. But well I sure knew he would love my little gifts.

I was around half past ten; when Takuma's birthday party begun, we were gathered t in the well decorated garden of the moon dorms, sat in the exterior living room, chatting calmly, enjoying the nice moment together, with a soft music in background. Takuma and I were a little bit apart from the other, enjoying the moment just the two of us, in our world, talking about this and that. Then suddenly I sensed tension in the air, I lifted my head and saw Yuki and the level E, accompanied by my Playboy best friend and his hazel haired cousin, well it would sure spice up the party.

"You came, Yuki and Kiriyuu-san. Today it's my birthday party isn't it fun?' welcomed Takuma with a bright smile playing along his lips, practically glowing happiness.

"Well, may I know how old are you?" the little prefect asked obviously astonished by the party and the vampire reunion when she was supposed to come just for information.

"How old am I? In vampire years or in humans?" asked a glowing Takuma to a stunned Yuki who didn't even know that there were two different ages for the vampires.

"Vam- vampire?" she tried to say without any shock showing in her voice, well at least she tried.

"I'm 18 already, I'm an adult now, so for a present I'll accept Yuki's kiss" teased Takuma to infuriate me, it worked, unable to contain myself, my aura darkened the atmosphere, giving goose bumps and shivers to everyone present here, but I quickly control it.

"Ugh? I didn't come here to play" she said blushing madly turning her head away from me in fright. "I'm here as a prefect to ask about what happened earlier tonight, and leaving the school grounds is against school rules. I can't pretend anything happened and compared to this..." Yuki said as she composed herself speaking about the subject about the level E without being too explicit about that.

"About that vampire, it's alright; ask away, everybody present here knows about it" Said my emeralds eyed boyfriend.

"Does it mean that dangerous vampires roaming the street are uncommon? That Tenshi-sempai and you were sent to destroy them twice? What was that vampire?" she asked a hint of concern gleaming in her reddish-brown eyes.

"That was an "ex-human" vampire, a very low life" I replied, shock peered the angel face of the petite prefect, when she understood my answer.

Recognizing the look on Yuki's face Takuma decided to explain the hierarchy of the Vampire Society, telling her about the different classes, from the A which means my class: the pureblood one, down to the E class: the Level E's class, and how the level E lost frequently control of themselves when their limits are shattering under the effect of the bloodlust.

"That was why I and Tenshi decided to deal with that problem, and send Takuma and Shiki-san to help in case of more trouble" Onii-sama said, suddenly coming out of nowhere this entrance changed the whole atmosphere, the ambiance grew darker and darker as people wondered why the two Kuran purebloods were present at the same time in a meeting like that. As my dark haired brother took a seat to converse lightly and with Yuki, the standard relaxed lightly again, I was casually sat on the rim of a little barrier, chatting with Rima and Ruka, until we saw kiryu quickly followed by Yuki running away to the Sun dorms, I lift my head to see what happened only to see in my brother eyes an ancient sadness mixed with nervousness. The party went normally after that, all the vampires were chatting, chilling, dancing.

It was nearly 6 in the morning; the sun was about to rise; the party was now over, and I was with Takuma walking through long corridor made of glass wall. Then I sensed his bloodlust, an idea crossed my mind instantly. I stopped dead in the middle of the corridor, turning to face the green eyed blond next to me, pinning him on the wall.

"What ar-"started Takuma but he was quickly silenced by a fervent kiss, which he deepened as soon as my lips touch his, giving me shiver as his tongue traced the contours of my lips, his fingers wandering along my curves. Slightly, I grazed my tongue against his fangs allowing him taste my blood.

"Drink my blood" I whispered, unable to speak louder as the shivers ran down my spine, struggling to keep my mind clear.

"I can't do that you're a pureblood and I'm a noble" objected Takuma, his eyes fill with sorrow. I slowly unbuttoned the two first buttons of my Lolita blue ribbon dress, and cut with my nails my neck letting a trail of fresh blood pouring down my neck.

"Well, it's such a blasphemy to waste my blood too" I didn't even had the time to finish my sentence that a pair of strong arms snaked their way to my waist; and Takuma's tongue as he licked every single drop of blood on my neck, until the wound was healed, even then his lips didn't leave my skin, as he left a trail of butterfly kisses, along from the crook of my neck along to my collar bone to my jaw. He kissed me passionately again the kiss tasted like chocolate pocky, sweet, soft, hot and full of ancient longing. He slowly made his way to my neck, making me shiver as his tongue swiftly lick my neck, lovingly preparing the skin. I was waiting for a dull pain to come, instead it was a bliss sensation that came, when his fang penetrated my skin, making me moan in sheer desire a he drank my blood. I bent my head in order to provide him a better access. That was at that moment that I saw a scene I shouldn't have never seen.

* * *

**A/N: here's the end of the chapter with a big cliffhanger!**

**Don't worry this time I'll publish really soon the next chapter.**

**Please review to tell me if you liked my story!**


	7. Chapter VII follow the story!

**A/N: Sorry for the time between the updates; but actually I re-wrote this story; and made some drastic changes in the chapters; but the plot stays the same!**

** If you want to follow this story; please follow the story named:**

**Diary of a Pureblood Love Story! (yes I changed the title too =))**

**Thanks to all my readers I'll see you soon on next chapters of Diary of a Pureblood Love Story!**


End file.
